During medical procedures, a patient lays on, is covered by or surrounded by a warming blanket. The temperature of the patient is regulated using the blanket in combination with a forced-air blower system. The blower system feeds air into a port in the blanket and the blanket disperses warm air through perforations in the blanket surface.